Fallhope
Fallhope is a Russian Fallout 2 Van Buren TC. There are a great deal of Van Buren Resources floating around, and this project aims to fulfill our dreams. (Master* - Project has been closed due to lack of manpower and employment developers IRL. In open access developments posted the project (on the forum) and the latest build. However, the main project files are on private FTP. Latest build link: Download) Description The wasteland has again generated forces that may bring mankind to the verge of extinction. Life is one continuous fight for survival; people have changed and they are now ruled by animal instincts. Society will never be the same. Strength and instincts are superior to reason, and survival is the name of the game. When the hard days seem to never end; when it seems that life is becoming a living hell, and there is no hope for tomorrow, a new hero appears. A Hero who can change the course of history. A Hero who can change the fate of the world The secrets of wasteland lie not only beyond the limits of the prison, but much nearer than than you can imagine... You have many mysteries to solve: - Who are you? - Why are you here? - How did you get here? To many questions you will find many answers, and only you can decide which answers are true. New quests will help you find a new, huge and unknown world. New towns and the characters will appear before your eyes. True friends will help you overcome the dangers of the road, where the enemy could be just about anyone or anything. You will feel a new fallout consume you. Every second of the game will tell you one thing: You've lost it... But you live... And if you think of the future, then it exists... It is! And if you want it, you'll see it... You'll see the most important thing in life... You'll see hope! Fallhope is a brand new game based in the same Fallout, which surprised us once, and passed the test of time left in our hearts. It will be combined with the hopes and dreams of FO fans, that have been waiting for Fallout 3 for all these years. We believe that Fallout is a work of art, and it deserves more than a dozen years of life. We have great respect for the people who created this game and will continue their work on this Van Buren project. We are remaining true to canon, and already we have created new: * Dialogue * Quests * Music * Animations * concept and in game art When playing our game be sure to pay attention. In Fallout Hope you can play without searching under every stone on the side of the road, but by blindly moving forward and not paying attention, you risk missing out on a lot of interesting people and quests. Remember this! External Links *Official Site *Van Buren Critters *NMA Anouncement Category:Fallout 2 mods - Dead Category:Van Buren